


why Jace & Maia aren't allowed at an animal shelter without adult supervision

by moonlightcanary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Magnus just wants his cats, Magnus's POV, jace & Maia with animals is the Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: midnightofthegracerequested "for a jacemaia prompt, how about adopting a pet?"





	why Jace & Maia aren't allowed at an animal shelter without adult supervision

Jace and Maia had been cat sitting for Magnus while he and Alec were on a much needed vacation. However, said vacation was officially over and Magnus was very much looking forward to seeing his babies again. 

“Maia! Jonathan! I’m here to pick up my little angels, please refrain from ‘doing it’ for the next few minutes!” Magnus called as he entered the apartment with the key Jace had given Alec. 

However, Jace and Maia weren’t anywhere in sight, and there was something… different about the house.

It was oddly… _clean_. 

None of the usual clutter lying about, no empty pizza boxes or beer bottles sitting out. 

“Maia? Jonathan?” Magnus repeated. “Anyone home?” 

Magnus frowned, pulling out his phone to call Alec, but before he could press the call button the door opened.

“Magnus!” Maia exclaimed. “We didn’t know you guys were back in town?” 

Magnus could hardly register what she said, Jace and Maia stood in the doorway with four dogs, a leash in each hand. 

“Uh… what are…” Magnus gestured to the dogs. “Where did those come from?”

“Well we went to the vet to pick up Chairman Meow yesterday and these guys were on death row at the conjoining animal shelter.” Jace said, bending down to scratch one of their ears. “We couldn’t _leave_  them there.”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but at the determined look on both Jace and Maia’s faces, he shut it with a sigh. “Just get me my cats, please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my day 10x better <3


End file.
